Skeet
by Light Winchester
Summary: Entre blancos de difícil alcance, exigentes de destreza y habilidad, ella logró atinarle a una familia. Y aunque no obtuvo peluches de gran porte, ella obtuvo algo mejor. "Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Cannon Island"
1. Le gusta: El reconocimiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así tendríamos un especial Albis para descubrir exactamente como se efectuó la evolución de su relación. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. Ooc involuntario.

 **Notas de Autora:** Bueno, esta idea se veía mejor en mi mente. Bisca disfruta ser reconocida, pero por las tres cosas que más la llenan de orgullo: ser una maga de Fairy Tail, ser una madre y ser una esposa.  
Lamento si se hace confuso, pero debo honrar a mi vaca y asegurarme de entregarlos drabbles xD

 **Skeet:** (Skeey Shooting) Competencia de tiro en la que los participantes deben derribar objetivos lanzados al aire mecánicamente. Básicamente, le atinas al blanco que se traslada por los aires a altas velocidades. Se supone muy difícil, tal cual la vida de Bisca antes de acertar tu su primer gran tiro al unirse a Fairy Tail(?

.

 **Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito: Viñetas de personajes.**

 **Bisca Connell.**

Le gusta: El Reconocimiento.

.

.

"Bisca Connell. Maga de Fairy Tail, orgullosa madre y esposa."

Así iniciaba el pequeño comentario respecto a su persona, que contenía la edición de Hechicero Semanal de esa precisa semana.

Jason había obtenido una exclusiva con las magas de Fairy Tail y aunque ella no hubiera obtenido páginas centrales y artículos de gran relevancia como Mirajane o Erza, sus ojos igualmente brillaban con júbilo a cada pequeño enunciado ubicado a un lado de su fotografía, donde lucía sonriente con su pequeña hija en brazos.

―Supongo que no podíamos esperar una portada ―comentó Evergreen acercándose a ella y observando el artículo por sobre el hombro de la maga.

Ella se volteó a verla, pero sonrió al notar que Evergreen también lo hacía.

―Son nuestras magas de mayor rango así que lo acepto. Aún creo que yo luciría mejor en bikini, pero ellos se lo pierden ―la castaña sacudió su mano restándole importancia.

Bisca asintió y la observó apartarse para regañar a Efman por alguna razón que prefería desconocer.

Devolvió su vista a al artículo e inconscientemente recorrió su nombre junto a las palabras que le seguían. No podía borrar la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

―Bisca Connell. Maga de Fairy Tail, orgullosa madre y esposa ―repitió casi en un susurro.

Si, verdaderamente le encantaba como sonaba esa pequeña presentación.

―¡Mamá, salimos en la revista! ―la pequeña Asuka llegó a su lado trayendo consigo su propio ejemplar y se subió a su regazo mostrando animosa la página que ella había estado leyendo.

―Mis dos chicas son famosas ―bromeó Alzack acercándose también.

―Mamá es famosa ―aclaró la pequeña de oscuras hebras verdes―, cuando yo sea una gran maga como mamá, ¡también lo seré! ―finalizó alzando sus brazos.

Y lo sería, nadie tenía dudas de ello.

La pequeña se bajó rápidamente y antes de que pudieran cuestionar a donde se dirigía, la vieron abordar a otros miembros para mostrarles con orgullo la revista que llevaba consigo.

―Ambos estamos muy orgullosos de tí ―comentó Alzack a su esposa― aunque creo que hubieras merecido un espacio más amplio.

Ella negó esbozando una sonrisa sincera, mientras seguía a su pequeña con la mirada.

―Así me gusta a mí ―refutó y clavó su vista en él, quien le devolvió una mirada cuestionante―. Maga de Fairy Tail, esposa de un gran y excepcional mago, y madre de la más hermosa niña. Ser reconocida por ello, es más que suficiente para mí.

Un rubor casi imperceptible se coló por las mejillas del mago, quien rasco su nuca, avergonzado y se limitó a sonreír.

La voz de la pequeña Asuka captó la atención de ambos y la apreciaron presumir con orgullo a " _la maga más increíble de todas_ " como había llamado a su madre.

Y definitivamente, ella no podía pedir más.

Era una orgullosa maga de Fairy Tail y la mejor de todas ante los ojos de sus dos seres más preciados. Ese reconocimiento, para ella era el mejor.

.

.

―489―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.


	2. No le gusta: Regañar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, aseguraría un flashback donde se mostrara a Bisca proponiéndole casamiento a Alzack. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. Ooc involuntario.

 **Notas de Autora:** He aquí el segundo drabble... y creo que el más cargado de Ooc de que he hecho hasta el momento xD Lo admito, no estoy muy segura del actuar de Bisca en estos momentos (Gracias Mashima por ignorar esta hermosa relación familiar) (? pero sin dudas, nada se me ha hecho más difícil que la pequeña Asuka. No es mucho lo que interactúa en la serie con sus propios padres, pues más bien se encuentra con ellos en vistazos y por supuesto, siempre feliz, así que no siquiera estaba segura de como plantearla hablar. Podría haberla excluido, pero la verdad es que deseaba a Asuka en estos drabbles.

 **Skeet:** (Skeey Shooting) Competencia de tiro en la que los participantes deben derribar objetivos lanzados al aire mecánicamente. Básicamente, le atinas al blanco que se traslada por los aires a altas velocidades. Se supone muy difícil, tal cual la vida de Bisca antes de acertar tu su primer gran tiro al unirse a Fairy Tail.

.

.

 **Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito: Viñetas de personajes.**

 **Bisca Connell.**

No le gusta: Regañar.

.

 _._

 _"No. No, no y no."_

La reiteración de aquel adverbio de negación era todo lo que había logrado articular. Había dicho "no" y no se arrepentía, pero la mirada atenta y casi llorosa que su pequeña le dedicaba en ese momento comenzaba a hacerla flaquear.

« _Di algo. ¡Lo que sea!»_ le ordenaba su mente. Su pequeña se merecía un regaño, no estaba bien usar a los exceeds del gremio como blanco de tiros. Aun cuando tan solo se trataran de pistolas de agua, amarrar a los pobres felinos sobre una diana y practicar su puntería, definitivamente no estaba bien.

Abrió su boca inhalando profundo, asegurándose de llenar sus pulmones en preparación al sermón que nunca abandonó sus labios.

Se sintió frustrada y llevó sus manos a su cadera para asegurar una postura seria y desaprobatoria, pero incluso así, no se sintió capaz de completar su acción.

―¡Asuka Connell! ―finalmente pronunció y la niña dio un pequeño respingo por el volumen de su voz, haciendo a su madre retorcerse internamente en culpabilidad.

Llevo su sus dedos pulgar e índice hasta su nariz, sujetando fuertemente el puente de la misma mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro.

No podía hacerlo.

Asuka jamás había requerido de un regaño en su vida ―algo de lo que había estado agradecida―, ella podía ser una maga firme y segura, pero cuando se trataba de aquellos redondos ojos violetas, toda firmeza se esfumaba.

Contó hasta tres, luego hasta cinco y finalmente llegó a diez. Aspiró hondo y finalmente creyó sentirse lista para volver a hablar, cuando dos pequeños y tibios brazos rodearon sus piernas con delicadeza.

Abrió sus ojos y bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la pequeña niña que la observaba con ternura.

―No volveré a disparar a Happy y a Lily. Está mal.

La niña pegó su mejilla a su pierna y salida de su asombro, todo lo que la maga pudo hacer fue acariciar su cabello, mientras que una sonrisa de alivio se formaba en sus labios.

―Prométeme que ya no lo harás ―solicitó y la apartó de su cuerpo para agacharse y ponerse a su altura.

La pequeña niña asintió y estiró su mano hacia su madre con el menique extendido.

Captando el claro mensaje, su madre imitó su acción, entrelazando su meñique con el de la niña y apretándolo con delicadeza.

―Mamá no es buena reprochando ―bromeó la pequeña, y Bisca rió. Definitivamente no lo era.

A Bisca no le gustaba regañar, afortunadamente en cuanto tuviera a una niña tan buena, eso no sería necesario de todos modos.

.

.

―427―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.

 **¿Se nota que no tengo hijos o hermanos pequeños? xD**

 **En general mi relación con niños se limita a mi pequeña ―y para nada obediente― prima y niños pertenecientes a las familias de mis amigas. La cosa es que como tal, no me veo en necesidad de regaños, llego a acuerdos con ellos y me transformo en la tía buena, así que eso fue lo único que fui capaz de retratar al final xD**


End file.
